Shrek 2/Transcript
Transcript Prince Charming: '''once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. And throughout the land, everyone was happy. Until the sun went down and they saw that their daughter was cursed with a frightful enchantment that took hold each and every night. Desperate they sought the help of a fairy godmother who had them lock the young princess away in a tower there to await the kiss of the handsome prince charming! '''Prince Charming: It was he who would chance the perilous journey through blistering cold and scorching desert traveling for many days and nights, risking life and limb to reach the Dragon’s keep. [crows caw] For he was the bravest, and most handsome… in all the land. And it was destiny that his kiss would break the dreaded curse. He alone would climb to the highest room of the tallest tower to enter the princess’s chambers, cross the room to her sleeping silhouette, pull back the gossamer curtains to find her… [the prince gasps, seeing the Big Bad Wolf in Fiona's place] Wolf: What? Prince Charming: Princess… Fiona? Wolf: No! Prince Charming: [sighs relief] Oh, thank heavens. Where is she? Wolf: She’s on her honeymoon. Prince Charming: Honeymoon? With whom?! ---- [Scene changes to Shrek and Fiona entering their bridal suite.] Counting Crows: Accidentally In Love ♪ So she said what’s the problem, baby? ♪ What’s the problem? I don’t know ♪ Well, maybe I’m in love ♪ Think about it every time I think ‘bout it ♪ Can’t stop thinking ‘bout it How much longer will it take to cure this? ♪ Just to cure it, ‘cause I can’t ignore it If it’s love, love ♪ Makes me wanna turn around and face me ♪ But I don’t know nothing ‘bout love ♪ Oh, come on, come on - [''screams] - ♪ Turn a little faster ♪ Come on, come on ♪ The world will follow after ♪ Come on, come on ♪ Everybody’s after love ♪ So I said ♪ I’m a snowball running ♪ Running down into this spring that’s coming all this love ♪ Melting under blue skies belting out sunlight ♪ Shimmering love ♪ Well, baby, I surrender ♪ To the strawberry ice cream ♪ Never ever end of all this love ♪ Well, I didn’t mean to do it ♪ But there’s no escaping your love ♪ These lines of lightning mean we’re never alone ♪ Never alone, no, no ♪ Come on, come on ♪ Jump a little higher ♪ Come on, come on ♪ If you feel a little lighter ♪ Come on, come on ♪ We were once upon a time in love ♪ Hyah! ♪ We’re accidentally in love ♪ Accidentally in love ♪ Accidentally in love ♪ Accidentally in love ♪ Accidentally in love ♪ Accidentally in love ♪ Accidentally in love ♪ Accidentally I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love I’m in love, I’m in love ♪ Accidentally in love ♪ I’m in love I’m in love'' ♪ Incomplete Shrek: It’s so good to be home! - singing - giggling Shrek: Just you and me and… sings - Two can be as bad as one… - Shrek: '''Donkey? '''Donkey: Shrek! Fiona! Aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes! Give us a hug, Shrek, you old love machine. chuckles And look at you, Mrs. Shrek. How ‘bout a side of sugar for the steed? shrek: Donkey, what are you doing here? Donkey: Oh! I was just taking care of your love nest for you. Shrek: Oh, you mean like… sorting the mail and watering the plants? Donkey: Yeah, and feeding the fish! Shrek: I don’t have any fish. Donkey: You do now. I call that one Shrek and the other Fiona. That Shrek is a rascally devil. Get your…mumbling Shrek: Look at the time. I guess you’d better be going. Donkey: Don’t you want to tell me about your trip? Or how about a game of Parcheesi? Fiona: Actually, Donkey? Shouldn’t you be getting home to Dragon? Donkey: Oh, yeah, that. I don’t know. She’s been all moody and stuff lately. So I thought I’d move back in with you guys! Fiona: You know we’re always happy to see you, Donkey. Shrek: But Fiona and I are married now. We need a little time, you know, to be together. Shrek: Just with each other. Shrek: Alone. Donkey: Say no more, say no more. You don’t have to worry about a thing. I will always be here to make sure nobody bothers you! Shrek: Donkey! Donkey: Yes, roomie? Shrek: You’re bothering me. Donkey: Oh, OK. All right, cool. I guess uh… Me and Pinocchio was going to catch a tournament, anyway, so uh.... Maybe I’ll see y’all Sunday for a barbecue or something. Shrek: He’ll be fine. Now, where were we? giggles Oh. I think I remember. Shrek: Donkey! - yelps Donkey: I know, I know! Alone! I’m going! I’m going. What do you want me to tell these other guys? fanfare theme to Hawaii Five-O Messenger: Enough, Reggie. throat "Dearest Princess Fiona. You are hereby summoned to the Kingdom of Far, Far Away for a royal ball in celebration of your marriage at which time the King will bestow his royal blessing… upon you and your…" uh…"Prince Charming. Love, the King and Queen of Far, Far Away. aka Mom and Dad." Fiona: Mom and Dad? Shrek: Prince Charming? Donkey: Royal ball? Can I come? Shrek: We’re not going. and donkey What? Shrek: I mean, don’t you think they might be a bit… shocked to see you like this? Fiona: chuckles Well, they might be a bit surprised. But they’re my parents, Shrek. They love me. And don’t worry. They gonna love you, too. Shrek: Yeah, right. Somehow I don’t think I’ll be welcome at the country club. Fiona: will you Stop it? They’re not like that. Shrek: then How do you explain Sergeant Pompous and the Fancy Pants Club Band? Fiona: Oh, come on! You could at least give them a chance. Shrek: To do what? Sharpen their pitchforks? Fiona: No! They just want to give you their blessing. Shrek: Oh, great. Now I need their blessing? Fiona: well If you want to be a part of this family, yes! Shrek: and Who says I want to be part of this family? Fiona: uh You did! When you married me! Shrek: Well, there’s some fine print for you! sigh Fiona: So that’s it. You won’t come? Shrek: Trust me. It’s a bad idea. We are not going! And that’s final! thuds on carriage * Donkey: Hey Come on Shrek! We don’t want to hit traffic! * Gingy: Don’t worry! We’ll take care of everything. cheer blind mouse: Hey, wait for me. Oof! - breaks sighs Chic: Le Freak Donkey singing: Hit it! Move ‘em on! Head ‘em up! Head ‘em up, move ‘em on! Head ‘em up! Rawhide! Move ‘em on! Head ‘em up! Move ‘em on! Move ‘em on! Head ‘em up! Rawhide! Ride ‘em up! Move ‘em on! Head ‘em up! Move ‘em on! Rawhide! Knock ‘em out! Pound ‘em dead! Make ‘em tea! Buy ‘em drinks! Meet their mamas! Milk ‘em hard! Rawhide! Yee-haw! - Donkey Are we there yet? - Shrek No. - Donkey Are we there yet? - Fiona Not yet. - Donkey OK, are we there yet? - Fiona No. - Donkey Are we there yet? - Shrek No! * Donkey: Are we there yet? * Shrek: Yes. * Donkey: Really? * Shrek: No! Donkey: Are we there yet? - Fiona No! Donkey: Are we there yet? Shrek: No, we're not! * Donkey: Are we there yet? * Shrek & Fiona: No! Donkey- Are we there yet? - mimics Donkey- That’s not funny. hey That’s really immature. - mimics Donkey- This is why nobody likes ogres. - mimics Donkey - Your loss! - mimics donkey- I’m gonna just stop talking. Shrek- Finally! Donkey: but This is taking forever, Shrek. There’s no in-flight movie or nothing! Shrek: The Kingdom of Far, Far Away, Donkey. That’s where we’re going. Far, far… softly away! Donkey: All right, all right, I get it. I’m just so darn bored. Shrek: Well, find a way to entertain yourself. Donkey: sighs sigh tongue popping - popping - Shrek: sigh For five minutes… Could you not be yourself… shouts for five minutes! Donkey- popping Shrek- shrieks Are we there yet? Fiona- chuckles Yes! Donkey: Oh, finally! fanfare Lipps, Inc: Funkytown donkey: Wow! It’s going to be champagne wishes and caviar dreams from now on. Donkey:Hey, good-looking! We’ll be back to pick you up later! ooo! pantyhose! Shrek: We are definitely not in the swamp anymore. whistle Halt! pedestrian: Hey, everyone, look. Donkey: Hey, ladies! Nice day for a parade, huh? You working that hat. Donkey Swimming pools! Movie stars! cheering applause fanfare announcer: Announcing the long-awaited return of the beautiful Princess Fiona and her new husband. Fiona: Well, this is it. - King Harold: This is it. - Announcer: This is it. dove guy: This is it. fanfare and cheering stop gasps tweeting wails Donkey: Uh… why don’t you guys go ahead? I’ll park the car. Shrek: So…chuckles you still think this was a good idea? Fiona: Of course! Look. Mom and Dad look happy to see us. - King Harold: softly Who on earth are they? - Queen Lillian: softly I think that’s our little girl. King Harold: That’s not little! That’s a really big problem. Wasn’t she supposed to kiss Prince Charming and break the spell? Queen Lillian: Well, he’s no Prince Charming, but they do look… Shrek: softly Happy now? We came. We saw them. chukle Now let’s go before they light the torches. Fiona- They’re my parents. Shrek- Hello? They locked you in a tower. Fiona- hey! That was for my own… King Harold- Good! Here’s our chance. Let’s go back inside and pretend we’re not home. Queen Lillian: Harold, we have to be… Shrek: Quick! While they’re not looking we can make a run for it. Fiona- Shrek, stop it! Everything’s gonna be… King Harold- A disaster! There is no way… Fiona- You can do this. -Shrek I really… King Harold - Really… Queen Lillian- really shrek- don’t… Lillian- want… shrek- to… be...Here! Fiona- Mom… Dad… I’d like you to meet my husband… Shrek. shrek- Well, um… It’s easy to see where Fiona gets her good looks from. nervously gulps noises fiona- belches Excuse me. - & Fiona laugh Shrek- Better out than in, I always say, eh, Fiona? giggle Shrek-That’s good. ... I guess not. Donkey- What do you mean, "not on the list"? Don’t tell me you don’t know who I am. slam donkey- hey! What’s happening, everybody? Thanks for waiting. you know I had the hardest time finding this place. King Harold- No! No! Bad donkey! Bad! Down! Fiona- no, no, No, Dad! It’s all right. It’s all right. He’s with us. He helped rescue me from the dragon. Donkey- yep That’s me: the noble steed. Ay Waiter! How ‘bout a bowl for the steed? Shrek- Oh, boy. slurps Fiona- Um, Shrek? Shrek- Yeah? Oh, sorry! Great soup, Mrs Q. Mmm! Fiona- No, no. Darling. Shrek- nervously Oh! Queen lillian-So, Fiona, tell us about where you live. Fiona- Well… Shrek owns his own land. Don’t you, honey? Shrek- Oh, yes! It’s in an enchanted forest abundant in squirrels and cute little duckies and… Donkey- laughing What? ahaha I know you ain’t talking about the swamp. King Harold- An ogre from a swamp. Oh! How original. Queen Lillian- well I suppose that would be a fine place to raise the children. King Harold- splutters Shrek - chokes clinks on table * Shrek: It’s a bit early to be thinking about that, isn’t it? King Harold - Indeed. I just started eating. Queen Lillian- Harold! Shrek- What’s that supposed to mean? Fiona - Dad. It’s great, OK? King Harold- well For his type, yes. Shrek- My type? * Donkey: uhhh I gotta go to the bathroom. Chef - Dinner is served! Donkey: Never mind. I can hold it. Chef- Bon appetit Donkey: Oh, Mexican food! My favorite. Queen Lillian: well Let’s not just sit here with our tummies rumbling. Everybody dig in. Donkey: Don’t mind if I do, Lillian. King Harold: sooo I suppose any grandchildren I could expect from you would be… Shrek: Ogres, yes! Queen Lillian- Not that there’s anything wrong with that. Right, Harold? King Harold: Oh, no! No! Of course, not! That is, assuming you don’t eat your own young! Fiona: Dad! Shrek: ohhh No, we usually prefer the ones who’ve been locked away in a tower! Fiona: Shrek, please! King Harold: I only did that because I love her. Shrek: oh Aye, day care or dragon-guarded castle. King Harold: You wouldn’t understand. You’re not her father! FIona- sigh Queen Lillian: It’s so nice to have the family together for dinner. Queen Lillian- Harold! FIona- Shrek! Shrek - Fiona! King harold- Fiona! Fiona: Mom! Queen Lillian: Harold… Donkey: Donkey! glissando Fairy godmother: singing Your fallen tears have called to me So, here comes my sweet remedy I know what every princess needs For her to live life happily… gasp FG: wah! oh.. oh my dear. Oh, look at you. you're all um... You’re all grown up. chuckles Fiona- uhm Who are you? FG - Oh, sweet pea! I’m your fairy godmother. Fiona- I have a fairy godmother? FG- Shu shu shu Shush, shush. Now, don’t worry. I’m here to make it all better. With...just...a… singing Wave of my magic wand! Your troubles will soon be gone! With a flick of the wrist and just a flash, You’ll land a prince with a ton of cash A high-priced dress made by mice no less Some crystal glass pumps And no more stress Your worries will vanish, your soul will cleanse Confide in your very own furniture friends We’ll help you set a new fashion trend I’ll make you fancy, I’ll make you great Furniture- The kind of girl a prince would date! FG-They’ll write your name on the bathroom wall… Mirror- "For a happy ever after, give Fiona a call!" FG-A sporty carriage to ride in style, Sexy man boy chauffeur, Kyle Banish your blemishes, tooth decay, Cellulite thighs will fade away And oh, what the hey! Have a bichon frisé! ‘ Nip and tuck, here and there to land that prince with the perfect hair Lipstick liners, shadows blush To get that prince with the sexy tush Lucky day, hunk buffet You and your prince take a roll in the hay You can spoon on the moon With the prince to the tune Don’t be drab, you’ll be fab Your prince will have rock-hard abs Cheese soufflé, Valentine’s Day Have some chicken fricassee! Nip and tuck, here and there To land that prince with the perfect hair Fiona- Stop! chuckles Look… Thank you very much, Fairy Godmother, but I really don’t need all this. and mutterings of disapproval Furniture- Fine. Be that way. We didn’t like you, anyway. knocking - Shrek Fiona? Fiona? barks Donkey- Oh! You got a puppy? All I got in my room was shampoo. Fiona-Oh, uh… Fairy Godmother, furniture… giggles I’d like you to meet my husband, Shrek. FG- Your husband? What? What did you say? When did this happen? Fiona- Shrek is the one who rescued me. FG- But that can’t be right! Shrek- Oh, great, more relatives! Fiona-She’s just trying to help. Shrek-Good! She can help us pack. Get your coat, dear. We’re leaving. Fiona- What? Donkey- leaving? I don’t want to leave. Fiona- When did you decide this? Shrek- Shortly after arriving. Fiona- Look, I I’m sorry… FG- No no no no, that’s all right. I need to go, anyway. But remember, dear. If you should ever need me… happiness… is just a teardrop away. Shrek-Thanks, but we’ve got all the happiness we need. Happy, happy, happy… FG- So I see.laughs Let’s go, Kyle. FIona- Very nice, Shrek. Shrek- What? I told you coming here was a bad idea. Fiona- You could’ve at least tried to get along with my father. Shrek- somehow I don’t think I was going to get Daddy’s blessing, even if I did want it. Frise barks Fiona- well Do you think it might be nice if somebody asked me what I wanted? Shrek- Sure. Do you want me to pack for you? Fiona- You’re unbelievable! You’re behaving like a… Shrek- Go on! Say it! Fiona- Like an ogre! Shrek: well Here’s a news flash for you! Whether your parents like it or not… I am an ogre! dog - yelps shrek - roars dog-whimpers Shrek- And guess what, Princess? That’s not about to change. Fiona- I’ve made changes for you, Shrek. Think about that. slams Donkey: That’s real smooth, Shrek. "I’m an ogre!" Shrek roaring sniffling King Harold- I knew this would happen. Lillian You should. You started it. King Harold- I can hardly believe that, Lillian. He’s the ogre. Not me. Queen Lillian- I think, Harold, you’re taking this a little too personally. This is Fiona’s choice. King Harold- Yes But she was supposed to choose the prince we picked out for her. King Harold- I mean, you expect me to give my blessings to this… this thing? Queen Lillian- Fiona does. And she’ll never forgive you if you don’t. I don’t want to lose our daughter again, Harold. Oh, you act as if love is totally predictable. Don’t you remember when we were young? And oh, We used to walk down by the lily pond and… sighs they were in bloom… King Harold- Our first kiss. It’s not the same! I don’t think you realize that our daughter has married a monster! Queen Lillian- Oh, stop being such a drama king. King harold- Fine! Pretend there’s nothing wrong! La, di, da, di, da! Isn’t it all wonderful! I’d like to know how it could get any worse! FG- Hello, Harold. - gasps Queen lillian - What happened? King Harold- Nothing, dear! Just the old crusade wound playing up a bit! chuckles I’ll just stretch it out here for a while. FG- You better get in. We need to talk. King Harold- Actually, Fairy Godmother, off to bed. yawns Already taken my pills, and they tend to make me a bit drowsy. So, um how about… we make this a quick visit. What? Oh, hello. Ha-ha-ha! So, what’s new? FG- You remember my son, Prince Charming? *'Harold': Charming! Is that you? My gosh, it's been years! When did you get back? *'Charming': irritated Oh, about 5 minutes ago, actually. tone After I endured blistering winds! And scorching desert! Climbed to the highest room of the tallest tower– off by his mother *'Fairy Godmother': Tut, tut, tut. Mummy can handle this. King Harold, using the same hostile tone Charming used earlier He endures blistering winds and scorching desert! He climbs to the highest bloody room of the tallest bloody tower, and what does he find?! Some gender-confused wolf telling him that his princess is already married! Harold- I mean, It wasn’t my fault. He didn’t get there in time. FG- Stop the car! crash FG Harold. You force me to do something I really don’t want to do. Harold- gasps Where are we? Friars employee- well Hi there. Welcome to Friar’s Fat Boy! May I take your order? Fairy Godmother: My diet is ruined! I hope you’re happy. Er… okay. Two Renaissance Wraps, no mayo… chili rings… Prince Charming:yeah I’ll have the Medieval Meal. FG- One Medieval Meal and, Harold… Curly fries? Harold- No, thank you. FG- Sourdough soft taco, then? Harold- No, really, I’m fine. Friars Employee- Your order, Fairy Godmother. and This comes with the Medieval Meal. FG- There you are, dear. you see We made a deal, Harold, and I assume you don’t want me to go back on my part. Harold- deeply Indeed not. FG- So, Fiona and Charming will be together. Harold- Yes. FG - Oh, Believe me, Harold. It’s what’s best. Not only for your daughter… but for your Kingdom. Harold- What am I supposed to do about it? FG- Use your imagination. whooshing whinnies Cyclops- Oh… uh Come on in, Your Majesty. plays, people talk Captain Hook : I like my town With a little drop of poison Nobody knows… belches Harold- throat Excuse me. Lady Frog- Do I know you? Harold- No, you must be mistaking me for someone else. Uh… excuse me. I’m looking for the Ugly Stepsister. Ah! There you are. Right. You see, I need to have someone taken care of. Ugly Stepsister(Doris)- Who’s the guy? Harold - Well, he’s not a guy, per se. Um… He’s an ogre. gasp Doris: Hey, buddy, let me clue you in. There’s only one fellow who can handle a job like that, and, frankly… he dont like to be disturbed. King Harold: Where could I find him? on door Harold- H-Hello? Puss- Who dares enter my room? King Harold: Sorry! I hope I’m not interrupting, but I’m told you’re the one to talk to about an ogre problem? Puss- You are told correct. But for this, I charge a great deal of money. Harold- Would… this be enough? You have engaged my valuable services, Your Majesty. Just tell me where I can find this ogre. Eels: I Need Some Sleep snoring chimes Everyone says I’m getting down too low Everyone says you’ve just gotta let it go You just gotta let it go I need some sleep Time to put the old horse down I’m in too deep And the wheels keep spinning round Everyone says you’ve just gotta let it go Everyone says you’ve just gotta let it go Dear Knight, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude. tune Dear Diary… Sleeping Beauty is having a slumber party tomorrow, but Dad says I can’t go. He never lets me out after sunset. Dad says I’m going away for a while. Must be like some finishing school. Mom says that when I’m old enough, my Prince Charming will rescue me from my tower and bring me back to my family, and we’ll all live happily ever after. Mrs. Fiona Charming. Mrs. Fiona Charming. Mrs. Fiona Charming. echoing Mrs. Fiona Charming. on door King Harold: Sorry. I hope I’m not interrupting anything. Shrek: No, no. I was just reading a, uh… a scary book. I was hoping you’d let me apologize for my despicable behavior earlier. - Okay… - I don’t know what came over me. Do you suppose we could pretend it never happened and start over… - Look, Your Majesty, I just… - Please. Call me Dad. Dad. We both acted like ogres. Maybe we just need some time to get to know each other. Excellent idea! I was actually hoping you might join me for a morning hunt. A little father-son time? I know it would mean the world to Fiona. sighs Shall we say, 7:30 by the old oak? twitter Shrek Face it, Donkey! We’re lost. Donkey: We can’t be lost. We followed the King’s instructions exactly. "Head to the darkest part of the woods…" "Past the sinister trees with scary-looking branches." - The bush shaped like Shirley Bassey! - We passed that three times already! Donkey: You were the one who said not to stop for directions. Oh, great. My one chance to fix things up with Fiona’s dad and I end up lost in the woods with you! Don’t get huffy! I’m only trying to help. I know! I know. - I’m sorry, all right? - Hey, don’t worry about it. I just really need to make things work with this guy. Yeah, sure. Now let’s go bond with Daddy. purring purring Well, well, well, Donkey. I know it was kind of a tender moment back there, but the purring? What? I ain’t purring. Sure. What’s next? A hug? Donkey: Hey, Shrek. Donkeys don’t purr. What do you think I am, some kind of a… Puss: Ha-ha! Fear me, if you dare! hisses Shrek: Look! A little cat. Donkey: Look out, Shrek! He got a piece! Shrek: It’s a cat, Donkey. Come here, little kitty, kitty. Come on, little kitty. Come here. Oh! Come here, little kitty. - screaming - Whoa! - Hold on, Shrek! I’m coming! - Come on! Get it off! Get it off! Oh, God. Oh… No! - Look out, Shrek! Hold still! - Get it off! Shrek! Hold still! [Donkey: Did I miss? Shrek: No. You got them. Puss: Now, ye ogre, pray for mercy from… Puss… in Boots! I’ll kill that cat! Ah-ha-ha! coughs wheezes retches coughs - chuckles Hairball. - Oh! That is nasty! What should we do with him? Take the sword and neuter him. Give him the Bob Barker treatment. Oh, no! Por favor! Please! I implore you! It was nothing personal, Señor. I was doing it only for my family. My mother, she is sick. And my father lives off the garbage! The King offered me much in gold and I have a litter of brothers… Whoa, whoa, whoa! Fiona’s father paid you to do this? The rich King? Sí. screams Well, so much for Dad’s royal blessing. Don’t feel bad. Almost everybody that meets you wants to kill you. Gee, thanks. Maybe Fiona would’ve been better off if I were some sort of Prince Charming. That’s what the King said. Oh, uh… sorry. I thought that question was directed at me. Shrek, Fiona knows you’d do anything for her. Well, it’s not like I wouldn’t change if I could. I just… I just wish I could make her happy. Hold the phone… "Happiness." "A tear drop away." Donkey! Think of the saddest thing that’s ever happened to you! Aw, man, where do I begin? First there was the time that old farmer tried to sell me for some magic beans. Then this fool had a party and he have the guests trying to pin the tail on me. Then they got drunk and start beating me with a stick, going "Piñata!!" What is a piñata, anyway? No, Donkey! I need you to cry! Don’t go projecting on me. I know you’re feeling bad, but you got to… Aaaahhh! You little, hairy, litter-licking sack of… What? Is it on? Is it on? throat This is Fairy Godmother. I’m either away from my desk or with a client. But if you come by the office, we’ll be glad to make you an appointment. Have a "happy ever after." Oh… Are you up for a little quest, Donkey? That’s more like it! Shrek and Donkey, on another whirlwind adventure! Ain’t no stoppin’ us now! Whoo! We’re on the move! - Stop, Ogre! I have misjudged you. - Join the club. We’ve got jackets. On my honor, I am obliged to accompany you until I have saved your life as you have spared me mine. The position of annoying talking animal has already been taken. Let’s go, Shrek. Shrek? - Shrek! - Aw, come on, Donkey. Look at him… in his wee little boots. You know, how many cats can wear boots? Honestly. - Let’s keep him! - Say what? purrs Ahh! Listen. He’s purring! - Oh, so now it’s cute. to convince Donkey to let Puss in Boots join them Come on, Donkey. Lighten up. Lighten up? I should lighten up? Look who’s telling who to lighten up! Lighten up? I should lighten up? Look who’s telling who to lighten up! giggles Shrek! barks barks Shrek? They’re both festive, aren’t they? What do you think, Harold? Um… Yes, yes. Fine. Fine. sighs Try to at least pretend you’re interested in your daughter’s wedding ball. Honestly, Lillian, I don’t think it matters. How do we know there will even be a ball? Mom. Dad. - Oh, hello, dear. - What’s that, Cedric? Right! Coming. Mom, have you seen Shrek? I haven’t. You should ask your father. Be sure and use small words, dear. He’s a little slow this morning. - Can I help you, Your Majesty? - Ah, yes! Um… Mmm! Exquisite. What do you call this dish? That would be the dog’s breakfast, Your Majesty. Ah, yes. Very good, then. Carry on, Cedric. - Dad? Dad, have you seen Shrek? - No, I haven’t, dear. I’m sure he just went off to look for a nice… mud hole to cool down in. You know, after your little spat last night. Oh. You heard that, huh? The whole kingdom heard you. I mean, after all, it is in his nature to be… well, a bit of a brute. Him? You know, you didn’t exactly roll out the Welcome Wagon. Well, what did you expect? Look at what he’s done to you. Shrek loves me for who I am. I would think you’d be happy for me. Darling, I’m just thinking about what’s best for you. Maybe you should do the same. whisper No, really? laugh Shrek Shh… Oh… blasts Oh, no. That’s the old Keebler’s place. Let’s back away slowly. Puss in Boots: That’s the Fairy Godmother’s cottage. She’s the largest producer of hexes and potions in the whole kingdom. Shrek: Then why don’t we pop in there for a spell? Ha-ha! Spell! in Boots shrieks with laughter in Boots He makes me laugh. Hi. I’m here to see the… Jerome: The Fairy Godmother. I’m sorry. She is not in. Jerome! Coffee and a Monte Cristo. Now! sighs Yes, Fairy Godmother. Right away. Look, she’s not seeing any clients today, OK? That’s OK, buddy. We’re from the union. The union? We represent the workers in all magical industries, both evil and benign. Oh! Oh, right. Are you feeling at all degraded or oppressed? Uh… a little. We don’t even have dental. They don’t even have dental. Okay, we’ll just have a look around. Oh. By the way. I think it’d be better if the Fairy Godmother didn’t know we were here. - Know what I’m saying? Huh? - Huh? Huh? Huh? - Stop it. - Of course. Go right in. and grinding machines explosion A drop of desire. giggles Naughty! A pinch of passion. laughs And just a hint of… lust! laughs - Shrek Excuse me. - gasps Sorry to barge in like this… What in Grimm’s name are you doing here? Well, it seems that Fiona’s not exactly happy. Oh-ho-ho! And there’s some question as to why that is? Well, let’s explore that, shall we? Ah. P, P, P… Princess. Cinderella. Here we are. "Lived happily ever after." Oh… laughs No ogres! Let’s see. Snow White. A handsome prince. Oh, no ogres. Sleeping Beauty. Oh, no ogres! Hansel and Gretel? No! Thumbelina? No. The Golden Bird, the Little Mermaid, Pretty Woman… No, no, no, no, no! You see, ogres don’t live happily ever after. All right, look, lady! Don’t you point… those dirty green sausages at me! Worker Elf: Your Monte Cristo and coffee. Oh! Sorry. Shrek: Ah… that’s okay. We were just leaving. Very sorry to have wasted your time, Miss Godmother. Just… go. Come on, guys. tune TGIF, eh, buddy? Working hard or hardly working, eh, Mac? Get your fine Corinthian footwear and your cat cheeks out of my face! Man, that stinks! You don’t exactly smell like a basket of roses. - Well, one of these has got to help. - I was just concocting this very plan! Already our minds are becoming one. Whoa, whoa. If we need an expert on licking ourselves, we’ll give you a call. Shrek, this is a bad idea. Look. Make yourself useful and go keep watch. Puss, do you think you could get to those on top? No problema, boss. In one of my nine lives, I was the great cat burglar of Santiago de Compostela. Ha-ha-ha-ha! Shrek, are you off your nut? Donkey, keep watch. Keep watch? Yeah, I’ll keep watch. I’ll watch that wicked witch come and whammy a world of hurt up your backside. I’ll laugh, too. I’ll be giggling to myself. - What do you see? - Toad Stool Softener? Donkey: I’m sure a nice BM is the perfect solution for marital problems. Puss: Elfa Seltzer? Shrek: Uh-uh. Puss: Hex Lax? Shrek: No! Try "handsome." Sorry. No handsome. Hey! How about "Happily Ever After"? Well, what does it do? It says "Beauty Divine." Donkey: In some cultures, donkeys are revered as the wisest of all creatures. Especially us talking ones. Shrek: gasps Donkey! That’ll have to do. We’ve got company. Donkey: Can we get on with this? Shrek: Hurry! Nice catch, Donkey! Puss: Donkey catches the "Happily Ever After" potion in his mouth Finally! A good use for your mouth. Pete Yorn: Ever Fallen In Love Come on! You spurn my natural emotions You make me feel like dirt and I’m hurt And if I start a commotion I run the risk of losing you and that’s worse Ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love In love with someone, ever fallen in love In love with someone you shouldn’t have fallen in love with Ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love In love with someone, ever fallen in love With someone you shouldn’t have fallen in love with Fallen in love with Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn’t have fallen in love with I don’t care whose fault it is. Just get this place cleaned up! And somebody bring me something deep fried and smothered in chocolate! - Mother! - Charming. Sweetheart. This isn’t a good time, pumpkin. Mama’s working. Whoa, what happened here? - The ogre, that’s what! Prince Charming: What? Where is he, Mom? I shall rend his head from his shoulders! I will smite him where he stands! He will rue the very day he stole my kingdom from me! Oh, put it away, Junior! You’re still going to be king. We’ll just have to come up with something smarter. Pardon. Um… Everything is accounted for, Fairy Godmother, except for one potion. What? Oh… I do believe we can make this work to our advantage. Shrek: "Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum strength. "For you and your true love. "If one of you drinks this, you both will be fine. "Happiness, comfort and beauty divine." - You both will be fine? - I guess it means it’ll affect Fiona, too. Hey, man, this don’t feel right. My donkey senses are tingling all over. Drop that jug o’ voodoo and let’s get out of here. It says, "Beauty Divine." How bad can it be? sneezes See, you’re allergic to that stuff. You’ll have a reaction. And if you think that I’ll be smearing Vapor Rub over your chest, think again! Puss in Boots: Boss, just in case there is something wrong with the potion… allow me to take the first sip. It would be an honor to lay my life on the line for you. Donkey: Oh, no, no. I don’t think so. If there’ll be any animal testing, I’ll do it. That’s the best friend’s job. Now give me that bottle. How do you feel? I don’t feel any different. I look any different? You still look like an ass to me. Maybe it doesn’t work on donkeys. - Well, here’s to us, Fiona. - Shrek? - You drink that, there’s no going back. - I know. - No more wallowing in the mud? - I know. - No more itchy butt crack? - I know! - But you love being an ogre! - I know! But I love Fiona more. Shrek, no! Wait! gurgling farts Got to be… I think you grabbed the "Farty Ever After" potion. Maybe it’s a dud. Or maybe Fiona and I were never meant to be. rumbles Uh-oh. What did I tell you? I feel something coming on. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die! Oh, sweet sister, mother of mercy. I’m melting! I’m melting! It’s just the rain, Donkey. chuckles Oh. Don’t worry. Things seem bad because it’s dark and rainy and Fiona’s father hired a sleazy hitman to whack you. hisses lt’ll be better in the morning. You’ll see… The sun’ll come out… Tomorrow yawns Bet your bottom… Bet my bottom? I’m coming, Elizabeth! Donkey? Are you all right? - Hey, boss. Let’s shave him. - D-Donkey? groans In Boots shrieks There you are! We missed you at dinner. What is it, darling? Dad… I’ve been thinking about what you said. And I’m going to set things right. Ah! Excellent! That’s my girl. It was a mistake to bring Shrek here. I’m going to go out and find him. And then we’ll go back to the swamp where we belong. Lillian Fiona, please! Let’s not be rash, darling. You can’t go anywhere right now. patters Both Fiona! Look, I told you he was here. Look at him! Quiet. Look at him. groans Good morning, sleepyhead. shouts All Good morning! We love your kitty! - Shrek Oh… My head… - Here, I fetched a pail of water. *'Shrek': Thanks. Uhh! Aahh! Oh… his new, human body A cute, button nose? Thick, wavy locks? Taut, round buttocks?! I’m… I’m… - Gorgeous! - I’ll say. I’m Jill. What’s your name? - Um… Shrek. - Shrek? Wow. Are you from Europe? - You’re tense. - I want to rub his shoulders. - I got it covered. - I don’t have anything to rub. Get in line. Get in line. - Have you seen my donkey? - Who are you calling donkey? - Donkey? You’re a… - A stallion, baby! I can whinny. whinnies I can count. Look at me, Shrek! I’m trotting! That’s some quality potion. What’s in that stuff? "Oh, don’t take the potion, Mr. Boss, it’s very bad." Pah! "Warning: Side effects may include burning, itching, oozing, weeping. "Not intended for heart patients or those with… nervous disorders." I’m trotting, I’m trotting in place! Yeah! What? Puss in Boots: Señor? "To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker must obtain his true love’s kiss by midnight." Shrek: Midnight? Why is it always midnight? - Pick me! I’ll be your true love! - I’ll be your true love. I’ll be true… enough. Look, ladies, I already have a true love. all Oh… And take it from me, Boss. You are going to have one satisfied Princess. And let’s face it. You are a lot easier on the eyes. Inside you’re the same old mean, salty… - Easy. …cantankerous, foul, angry ogre you always been. And you’re still the same annoying donkey. - Yeah. - sighs Well… Look out, Princess. Here comes the new me. First things first. - We need to get you out of those clothes. - gasp - Ready? - Ready! - screams - Driver, stop! Oh, God! Help me, please! My racing days are over! I’m blind! Tell the truth. Will I ever play the violin again? You poor creature! Is there anything I can do for you? Well, I guess there is one thing. Take off the powdered wig and step away from your drawers. - Not bad. - Not bad at all. laugh Father? Is everything all right, Father? *'Shrek': robbing two men of their clothes Thank you, gentlemen! Someday, I will repay you. Unless, of course, I can't find you or if I forget. - whinnies - in Boots, in angry Spanish Butterfly Boocher: Changes Oh, yeah Turn and face the strange Ch-Ch-Changes Don’t wanna be a richer one Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes Turn and face the strange Ch-Ch-Changes Just gonna have to be a different man Time may change me But I can’t trace time Halt! Tell Princess Fiona her husband, Sir Shrek, is here to see her. Still don’t know what I was looking for And my time was running wild, a million dead-end streets Every time I thought I’d got it made It seemed the taste was not so sweet - screams - Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes Turn and face the strange - Shrek? - Ch-Ch-Changes Don’t wanna be a richer one Time may change me But I can’t trace time Fiona? Hello, handsome. Shrek! - Princess! - Donkey? Wow! That potion worked on you, too? What potion? Shrek and I took some magic potion. And well… Now, we’re sexy! Shrek? purrs For you, baby… I could be. - Yeah, you wish. - Donkey, where is Shrek? He went inside looking for you. Shrek? Fiona! Fiona! You want to dance, pretty boy? Are you going so soon? Don’t you want to see your wife? Fiona? Shrek? Aye, Fiona. It is me. What happened to your voice? The potion changed a lot of things, Fiona. But not the way I feel about you. Fiona? - Charming? - Do you think so? laughs Dad. I was so hoping you’d approve. - Um… Who are you? - Mom, it’s me, Shrek. I know you never get a second chance at a first impression, but, well, what do you think? in distance Fiona! Fiona! Fiona! - Fiona! - Fiona, Fiona! Ho-ho-ho! Oh, shoot! I don’t think they can hear us, pigeon. deeply Don’t you think you’ve already messed her life up enough? I just wanted her to be happy. And now she can be. Oh, sweetheart. She’s finally found the prince of her dreams. But look at me. Look what I’ve done for her. It’s time you stop living in a fairy tale, Shrek. She’s a princess, and you’re an ogre. That’s something no amount of potion will ever change. But… I love her. If you really love her… you’ll let her go. Nick Cave: People Ain’t No Good Shrek? Señor. What’s going on? Where are you going? You wouldn’t have had anything to do with this, would you, Harold? People just ain’t no good I think that’s well understood There you go, boys. Just leave the bottle, Doris. Hey. Why the long face? It was all just a stupid mistake. I never should have rescued her from that tower in the first place. Puss: I hate Mondays. I can’t believe you’d walk away from the best thing that happened to you. What choice do I have? She loves that pretty boy, Prince Charming. Come on. Is he really that good-looking? Are you kidding? He’s gorgeous! He has a face that looks like it was carved by angels. - Oh. He sounds dreamy. - You know… shockingly, this isn’t making me feel any better. Look, guys. It’s for the best. Mom and Dad approve, and Fiona gets the man she’s always dreamed of. Everybody wins. Except for you. I don’t get it, Shrek. You love Fiona. Aye. And that’s why I have to let her go. Excuse me, is she here? She’s, uh… in the back. Oh, hello again. Fairy Godmother. Charming. You’d better have a good reason for dragging us down here, Harold. Well, I’m afraid Fiona isn’t really… warming up to Prince Charming. - FYI, not my fault. - No, of course it’s not, dear. I mean, how charming can I be when I have to pretend I’m that dreadful ogre? No, no, it’s nobody’s fault. Perhaps it’s best if we just call the whole thing off, okay? - both What? - You can’t force someone to fall in love! I beg to differ. I do it all the time! Have Fiona drink this and she’ll fall in love with the first man she kisses, which will be Charming. - Umm… no. - What did you say? I can’t. I won’t do it. Oh, yes, you will. If you remember, I helped you with your happily ever after. And I can take it away just as easily. Is that what you want? Is it? - No. - Good boy. Now, we have to go. I need to do Charming’s hair before the ball. He’s hopeless. He’s all high in the front. He can never get to the back. You need someone to do the back. Oh. Thank you, Mother. Donkey Mother? Um… Mary! A talking horse! The ogre! Stop them! Thieves! Bandits! Stop them! (Announcer) The abs are fab and it’s gluteus to the maximus here at tonight’s Far, Far Away Royal Ball blowout! The coaches are lined up as the cream of the crop pours out of them like Miss Muffet’s curds and whey. Everyone who’s anyone has turned out to honor Princess Fiona and Prince Shrek. And, oh my, the outfits look gorgeous! Look! Hansel and Gretel! What the heck are the crumbs for? And right behind them, Tom Thumb and Thumbelina! - Oh, aren’t they adorable! - screaming woman Here comes Sleeping Beauty! Tired old thing. Who’s this? Who’s this? Who is this? Oh. It’s the one, it’s the only… It’s the Fairy Godmother! Hello, Far, Far Away! Can I get a whoop whoop? May all your endings be happy and… Well, you know the rest! We’ll be right back with the Royal Far, Far Away Ball after these messages. Gingerbread Man: I hate these ball shows. They bore me to tears. Flip over to Wheel Of Torture! Pinocchio: I’m not flipping anywhere, sir, until I see Shrek and Fiona. Gingerbread Man: Whizzes on you guys. Hey, mice, pass me a buffalo wing! No, to your left. Your left! - Tonight on "Knights"… Gingerbread Man: Now here’s a good show! We got a white bronco heading east into the forest. Requesting backup. It’s time to teach these madcap mammals their "devil may mare" attitudes just won’t fly. Why you grabbing me? Police brutality! I have to talk to Princess Fiona! - We warned you! - Ow! Ow! Man on voice over: Wanna get away with it? Or did someone let the cat out of the bag? You capitalist pig dogs! shrieks - Catnip! Puss: That’s, uh, not mine. Find Princess Fiona! I’m a donkey! Shrek: Tell her Shrek… I’m her husband, Shrek! Gingerbread Man: Quick! Rewind it! I’m her husband, Shrek! Ow! on door Darling? Ah. I thought I might find you here. How about a nice hot cup of tea before the ball? I’m not going. The whole Kingdom’s turned out to celebrate your marriage. There’s just one problem. That’s not my husband. I mean, look at him. Yes, he is a bit different, but people change for the ones they love. You’d be surprised how much I changed for your mother. Change? He’s completely lost his mind! Why not come down to the ball and give him another chance? You might find you like this new Shrek. But it’s the old one I fell in love with, Dad. I’d give anything to have him back. King Harold: Darling. That’s mine. Decaf. Otherwise I’m up all night. Thanks. I gotta get out of here! You can’t lock us up like this! Let me go! What about my Miranda rights? You’re supposed to say, I have the right to remain silent. Nobody said I have the right to remain silent! Shrek: You have the right to remain silent. What you lack is the capacity. Puss in Boots: I must hold on before I, too, go totally mad. Pinocchio: Shrek? Donkey? Puss in Boots: Too late. Shrek: Gingy! Pinocchio! Get us out of here! Oh… Theme from Mission Impossible Fire in ze hole! rumbling Look out below! Quick! Tell a lie! - What should I say? - Anything, but quick! Say something crazy like "I’m wearing ladies’ underwear!" I am wearing ladies’ underwear. - Are you? - I most certainly am not! It looks like you most certainly am are! - I am not! - What kind? * Gingy: It’s a thong! Pinocchio: Oww! They’re briefs! Gingy: Are not. - Are too! - Are not! - Are too! Here we go. Hang tight. Donkey Wait, wait, wait! Ow! Ow! Hey, hey, hey! Ow! - Excuse me? - What? Puss! Pardon me, would you mind letting me go? - Sorry, boss. - Quit messing around! We’ve got to stop that kiss! I thought you was going to let her go. I was, but I can’t let them do this to Fiona. Donkey: Boom! That’s what I like to hear. Look who’s coming around! Puss in Boots: It’s impossible! We’ll never get in. The castle’s guarded. There’s a moat and everything! Gingy: Well, folks, it looks like we’re up chocolate creek without a Popsicle stick. - What? - Do you still know the Muffin Man? Well, sure! He’s down on Drury Lane. Why? Because we’re gonna need flour. Lots and lots of flour. Gingy! Gingy: Fire up the ovens, Muffin Man! We’ve got a big order to fill! chuckle Gingy It’s alive! rattling gasping Donkey: whinnies Run, run, run, as fast you can! screaming Gingy: Go, baby, go! There it is, Mongo! To the castle! Shrek No, you great stupid pastry! Come on! shout Donkey Mongo! Down here! Look at the pony! That’s right! Follow the pretty pony! Pretty pony wants to play at the castle! Mongo Pretty pony. Ladies and gentlemen. Presenting Princess Fiona and her new husband, Prince Shrek. cheering Shrek, what are you doing? I’m just playing the part, Fiona. Is that glitter on your lips? Mm. Cherry flavored. Want to taste? - Ugh! What is with you? - But, Muffin Cake… plays C Minor, put it in C Minor. Ladies and gentlemen. cheering I’d like to dedicate this song to… Princess Fiona and Prince Shrek. Fiona, my Princess. Will you honor me with a dance? Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? chant Dance! Where’s the streetwise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Since when do you dance? Fiona, my dearest, if there’s one thing I know, it’s that love is full of surprises. Late at night I toss and I turn And I dream of what I need Hit it! I need a hero Shrek: All right, big fella! Let’s crash this party! Man the catapults! Aim! Fire! - Brace yourselves! - Ooh! Purty! groaning Not the gumdrop button! howling Incoming! Ha-ha! All right! Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy Shrek: Go, Mongo! Go! Man the cauldrons! After you, Mongo. - That’s it! Heave-ho! - Watch out! Donkey: Shrek! Knight: More heat, less foam! Up where the mountains Meet the heavens above Out where the lightning Splits the sea I could swear there is someone Somewhere watching me Heave! Ho! slow-motion No…! groans Shrek: whistles Come on! cheering Look out! - Be good. - bitterly sobbing He needs me! Let me go! Donkey! Puss! Go! Go! Your lady needs you! Go! Today, I repay my debt. all Aww… Puss in Boots: growling On guard! He’s gotta be strong And he’s gotta be fast And he’s gotta be fresh From the fight - I need a hero - Stop! whinnies Shrek: Hey, you! Back away from my wife. Fiona: Shrek? Fairy Godmother: You couldn’t just go back to your swamp and leave well enough alone. Shrek: Now! Three Little Pigs: Pigs und blanket! Shrek: Pinocchio! Get the wand! Pig #1 I see London! I see France! Pinocchio: Waaaahhh! I’m a real boy! Pig #1: Catch! Gingerbread Man: Donkey! Pinocchio: I’m a real boy. Fairy Godmother: That’s mine! That’s mine! Donkey: Pray for mercy, from Puss… Puss: And Donkey! Fairy Godmother: She’s taken the potion! Kiss her now! Shrek: No! - Hi-ya! - gasp Shrek: Fiona. Fiona: Shrek. Harold! You were supposed to give her the potion! King Harold: Well, I guess I gave her the wrong tea. - Charming Mommy! Fiona: Mommy? to zap Shrek with her wand growls I told you. Ogres don’t live happily ever after. screams Woo! Ha! deeply Fiona: gasping Oh, Dad! sobbing - Is he…? Gingy: Yup. croaking Gingy: He croaked. Harold? Fiona: Dad? King Harold: I’d hoped you’d never see me like this. Donkey: And he gave you a hard time! - Donkey! King Harold: No, no, he’s right. I’m sorry. To both of you. I only wanted what was best for Fiona. But I can see now… she already has it. Shrek, Fiona… Will you accept an old frog’s apologies… and my blessing? Queen Lilian: Harold? King Harold: I’m sorry, Lillian. I just wish I could be the man you deserve. Queen Lilian: You’re more that man today than you ever were… warts and all. ribbits chimes *'Puss': Boss! The Happily Ever After Potion! *'Shrek': Midnight! Fiona. Is this what you want? To be this way forever? Fiona: What? Shrek: Because if you kiss me now… we can stay like this. You’d do that? - For me? - Yes. I want what any princess wants. To live happily ever after… with the ogre I married. Puss in Boots: Whatever happens, I must not cry! You cannot make me cry! sobbing chimes Whoa! No. No, no. Aaah! Ow. Oh, no. sighs laughs Hey. You still look like a noble steed to me. giggles Now, where were we? Oh. I remember. giggling applause Puss: Hey! Isn’t we supposed to be having a fiesta? Donkey: Uno, dos, quatro, hit it! Eddie Murphy/Antonio Banderas: Livin’ La Vida Loca Puss and Donkey, y’all… She’s into superstitions Black cats and voodoo dolls - Sing it, Puss! - I feel a premonition That girl’s gonna make me fall Here we go! She’s into new sensations New kicks in the candlelight She’s got a new addiction For every day and night She’ll make you take your clothes off And go dancing in the rain She’ll make you live her crazy life But she’ll take away your pain Like a bullet to your brain Upside inside out Living la vida loca Hey gorgeous! Living la vida loca Her lips are devil red And her skin’s the color of mocha She will wear you out - Living la vida loca - Donkey She livin’ it loca! Living la vida loca - Donkey Say it one more time now! - Living the vida loca in Boots jamming in Boots Hey, Donkey, that’s Spanish! She’ll push and pull you down Living la vida loca She will wear you out Living la vida loca Living la vida loca She’ll push and pull you down Living the vida loca Her lips are devil red And her skin’s the color of mocha She will wear you out Living la vida loca Living la vida loca Living la vida loca Living la vida loca (Song ends) * Donkey: All by myself. Don’t wanna be All by myself anymore… * Puss: Amigo, we are off to the Kit-Kat Club. Come on, join us. * Donkey: Thanks, compadre. I’m… I’m not in the mood. * Puss: We will cheer you up! Find you a nice burro! roaring *'Donkey': Hey, baby! Hey, that’s my girl! Yeah! All right! Baby, where you been? - cries *'Donkey': I’m sorry, too. I should’ve stayed. But Shrek had this thing he had to do. What? Say it one more time. What you talking about? Are you serious? - cooing - gasping - Papa! - screaming - squealing - chuckling *'Donkey': Look at our little mutant babies! I got to get a job. Category:Transcripts Category:DreamWorks Animation Transcripts Category:Shrek Transcripts